


Witch Without Consequences.

by NellyD53



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not Wanda Friendly, Other magic users are not amused, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyD53/pseuds/NellyD53
Summary: What if other magic practitioners are not amused by someone calling themselves "Scarlet Witch"  causing trouble for the community as a whole.   They come together to see if something can be done.





	Witch Without Consequences.

It was rare to see the leaders of so many magic forces gathered together.  Shamans, Wiccans, voodoo practitioners, eastern  mystics and even some who practiced the darker arts. Usually the types of magic they practiced or their beliefs clashed and kept them separate. But the situation was getting so bad that they were forced to overlook  their discomfort at being in each other’s company.

Everyone waited for someone to broach the subject, finally a tall Native American man dressed in the tradition of a medicine man rose to his feet and spoke. “I think we all know why we have gathered here today.  Something must be done, or all of us will suffer”

“She dares to call herself Witch. She is nothing but a Hydra whore who gained powers she does not deserve” an elderly Russian lady said contemptuously. “She brings scrutiny to us all, that some in certain countries can ill afford”

A young man from Massachusetts addressed the group. “I personally do not want to see a repeat of the witch hanging hysteria. We in Salem have spent over 300 hundred years turning that unfortunate event into family friendly tourist attractions. I do not want to lose that over a young woman too selfish or too ignorant to learn control.  Her rampant misuse of her powers must be stopped”. Heads around the room nodded in agreement.

The Native American spoke again “I propose that we select  some of our best and send them after Miss Maximoff.  I do not believe that we can afford to ignore her any longer. We trusted that the Avengers, particularly Captain America, would keep her powers under control. For the safety of us all, we must now be seen to act.

Names were put forth and by the end of the hour a small team had been chosen.  They would be assembled, briefed and sent to show Wanda Maximoff that one does not call oneself a witch without consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a friend who describes herself as a Neo-Pagan. Her pet peeve is literature is someone who opens a book, touches an object , gains powers and suddenly is called a witch. So this little tidbit is for her.
> 
> I ignore the idea that either Vision could use the Mind stone to block her powers, or that Dr. Strange could block them.


End file.
